The present invention relates to an arrangement for spraying.
More particularly, the present invention concerns an arrangement for spraying liquid from a bottle.
Arrangements of this type have already been proposed and are usually known as atomizers. Such arrangements deal with different types of liquid, e.g., different types of hair cosmetics, skin cosmetics or medications, and are becoming more and more important as a replacement for aerosols whose use is being curtailed in view of the finding that they may be harmful to the ozone layer of the earth.
An arrangement for spraying cosmetic preparation has been disclosed for example in German allowed application No. 25 21 694. According to this, a bottle, which contains preparation to be sprayed, is threaded onto a carrying arm so that, when the contents of the bottle are used up, the empty bottle can be replaced by a new full bottle. This arrangement has a shortcoming, in that the utilization of the following bottle in such a succession of interchangeable bottles is not always possible without additional cleansing of the elements which constitute the arrangement. This is especially essential in a situation where successive bottles contain different preparations which are not compatible with each other. Such a situation can occur, for example, when different preparations are of different colors or odors, or when two preparations which are to be used successively can create undesirable chemical reactions or produce some undesirable by-products when reacting with one another. Such situations are very likely to occur because the preparations run through the same passages or chambers all the way to the spraying nozzle.
To eliminate this shortcoming, it is known in the art (see German Offenlegungsschrift No. 14 75 170) to provide an arrangement which renders it possible to replace the bottle alone or together with an adapter having a nozzle. However, this also has disadvantages and a better solution to the problem is desirable.